1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to inserts for ringed notebooks and ringed binders and, more particularly, to a glue stick assembly for use with a storage apparatus of the type which is positionable within the volume formed within the rings of the notebook or binder, for storing various selected items.
2. Description of the Related Art
Users of notebooks, including businessmen and students, often desire to have various articles such as pencils and pens at their easy disposal when they use their notebook and to be secure from being lost when they carry their notebooks from one location to another.
In partial solution to this problem, present applicant Mark A. Bedol, invented a "Notebook Organizer Including Slidable Element", U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,736. The U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,736 patent discloses an organizer comprising a base with holes for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook. The base includes a plurality of partitions which divide the base into a plurality of compartments. The patent also discloses an electronic calculator having a longitudinal extension thereon being slidably engageable with, and supported between, opposing partition surfaces.
Present applicant Mark A. Bedol, has also invented "Notebook Insert With Calculator and Holepunch", U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,592, which discloses a notebook insert comprising a housing, an electronic calculator attached to the housing and a holepunch assembly also attached to the housing. The housing has a periphery with multiple holes therethrough which are spaced to be adapted for engagement with the rings of a ringed notebook.
Although these prior art devices are effective in attempting to maximize the usable space within a notebook, they have not exploited the volume within the rings of the notebook.
Present applicant, Mark A. Bedol, is also a co-applicant of U.S. Pat. No. 5,695,294, entitled, "Storage Apparatus for a Ringed Notebook or Ringed Binder" which discloses and claims a storage apparatus having a storage item receiving element which includes spaced arms for grasping selected items. As noted in the '294 patent, the selected item could include a glue stick which is illustrated; however, not described in detail. The use of grasping arms to support a glue stick is also described in present applicant's co-pending U.S. Ser. No. 08/938,386 where again the glue stick is not described in detail. As will be disclosed below, the present application is directed to a glue stick assembly which is particularly adapted for use with the storage apparatus discussed in the aforementioned applications.